He who sang to the rose
by DevilOkami
Summary: Frioniel lost his companions due to hearing someone or something singing...there he meets a felarya mermaid-err man who stole his heart.Please R&R thank you.
1. Chapter 1

He who sang to the rose.

FrionielxCecil

Summary: Frioniel lost his companions due to hearing someone or something signing, there he meets a felarya mermaid-err man who stole his heart.

DevilOkami: okay okay if you don't know what Felarya here is the website to go on: www. This is a one-shot maybe soon to be full story with Frioniel and Cecil. Don't like story or paring then please I'm asking nicely don't either read it or give me bad reviews. Thank you~ now…where was I? Oh got it, CECIL! TAKE IT AWAY!

Cecil:*sweat drop* eh… DevilOkami does not own me, Frioniel and Dissidia and dose not get paid to do this.

DevilOkami: If only I could get paid*sulks*

Cecil: And she doesn't own Endless Ocean or Celtic woman-

DevilOkami: HER SONGS WILL MAKE YOU CRY IN THAT GAME! I know this cause I played it- oh good lord that game was so sad*cries* trust me if you listen to it, It WILL make you cry!

Cecil: Um please review thank you*pats DevilOkami on head*

* * *

"Terrific now IM lost! Why did I let those two drag me to this place again—oh right they take pity on me due to being single!" A furious Frioniel bellowed as he continued following an unknown path due to not looking where he's going. Indeed he was dragged by his two fellow best friends Tidus and Cloud, who begged and pealed for him to come. Half was true, but both wanted rosebud as Tidus nicknamed him to get a date. While Cloud only wanted to see his lover Squall Lion heart-Lucky man he was.

Dodging branches and pushing away foliage from view he paused for a moment, 'maybe I should head on home…then again Tidus and Cloud would worry and complain why I wasn't with them' he thought before frowning and deciding to go home, but a nagging feeling he should continue walking on the path and without hesitation did Frioniel walked…Not noticing the worn out trail being consumed by the fog of shadows….

* * *

_It's too dangerous to go there!_

_Do not fret, I'll be fine…besides I've been there many times and nothing happened._

_But still, I think you stay here until it's safe to leave—_

_And why should I stay Nii-san!_

_~sigh~…Because I feel like something's going to happen little one…I want you to be safe._

_Nii-san…._

_Alright, you may go but please…Come back safety if anything is wrong._

_I promise…thank you Nii-san…_

Once the velvet blue curtains have cease their swaying from the others departure, the older of the two couldn't help but be concerned for the others safety

He knew something bad will happen.

…May the gods and goddesses of Felarya protect you Cecil…

* * *

A few minutes what seemed like hours of hiking left a breathless and worn out Frioniel, torn light blue jeans and a nice blouse covered from sweat and dirt that clung uncomfortably like second skin. His favorite bandana he wears was tied around his left upper arm, due to his clumsy fall on an innocent stone.

"Why must this be happening to me!" voiced the silver haired man, He just wanted to go home to his annoying yet loving friends and leave this place behind! Looking up he saw the endless ocean of colors of the sky change to a light fiery orange as the sun sank to slumber.

"That it I'm going home, no matter what." Nodding in approval he turned and headed back the way he went…only to stop mid step to hear…someone singing?

_… 'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone_  
_All her lovely companions are faded and gone_  
_No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh_  
_To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh…_

"N-nani?" The silvered haired man wondered in confusion as to who would sing such a lovely tune in such a place like this. The faint singing was coming from a small clearing a few feet away. Should he continue going home or follow the voice. He pondered a bit more before entering the clearing to be greeted by a small waterfall pooling to a pond not to big nor to small, with some exotic flowers here and there. A few fish swimming by with fireflies, twinkling in and out of sight. It was then the voice sang again but clearer.

_…I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem_  
_Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them_  
_Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed_  
_Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead…_

"Whoever was singing did put all their heart into it" he mumbled as he search for the owner, but the light fog made it difficult for him to see. Inching closer to the edge he could see the pond as the fog dissolved little by little. Once the mist was gone his breath hitched, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. At the center of the pond stood a man perched on a rock producing the tantalizing song. Pale lavender hair crowned in violet beads, milky skin that glowed from the area. Upon closer inspection from the fair face, he could see kissable light blue lips that look soft. Thou the beings eyes were closed Frioniel still thought the creature was beautiful. He closed his eyes to hear the finishing verse, as a smile graced his lips.

_…So soon may I follow when friendships decay_  
_And from love's shining circle the gems drop away_  
_When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown_  
_Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?_  
_This bleak world alone…_

A pregnant silence stretch across the two, basking in the silent night. Frioniel slowly look up at the other male, unaware he spoke, "Beautiful." The being turned startled that some one was there as rosebud curse at him self for being stupid, Nice job idiot! Now how are you going to explain this? He wondered to himself, trying to find the right words to apologize for interrupting as well as trespassing, he was brought back to reality due to a small splash from where the other was. Looking up he was surprised to see the whole body of the other man, but he wasn't ready for this. Instead of slim milky legs, he saw a long fish tail covered in glossy white scales along with purple tinted fins and tail. A gold sash covered his waist to hide its parts to anyone.

"w-who are you?" the creature asked but Frioniel couldn't respond, being captivated by the others amethyst doe eye's. He could only gawk at the beauty in front of him in amazement and fear because…

…He was face with a Felarya merman…

To be continued...

* * *

DevilOkami: Well there you go my dear readers, it's a bit short but I'll make it longer for the next few chapters~

Cecil: It's a start you know.

DevilOkami: yeah I know but Ive should have made this story with you having bunny ears Hince the nickname space bunny...

Cecil: Eh? me with what-

DevilOkami: Well I gotta go now, Seeya! *runs for life*

Cecil: Hey! come back! *follows*


	2. Chapter 2

Devilokami: Hello again my dear fellow readers! sorry for the wait, I was planning to make other story but different. I still wish I was getting paid for this *sulks again* Since Cecil isn't here with us due to "trouble walking" *CoughFrionielCough*. Sooo heres chapter two and bring good reviews! thank you. ONWARD!

* * *

Cecil didn't know what to do, he could escape but those eyes held him in place. And how dare this…this…. Human! Interrupt him and stare like he was some piece of meat to be used then to be thrown away! But the human is quiet handsome if he would close his gaping mouth. Yes indeed the human was good looking with skin that has been kissed by the sun, well toned body just begging to be touched. Silver steel color hair tied into a ponytail that look like silk, and oh! Those gorgeous eyes of gold! Could this be fate that them together, who knows. But alas it could be a hunter claiming his body to be sold for other uses.

"Um...p-please stop staring at me like that" Cecil spoke loud enough for the human to return to reality.

"Sorry…" The human voiced as the two stood in silence. Now was a good time to go while the other wasn't looking at him, but leaving the human alone while the children of the night lurk made Cecil feeling guilty. He wondered if he could…. No that's impossible, Nii-san would be angered if a human was in our place…but then that would leave the other in danger! While Cecil was debating to leave or not Frioniel was also planning on weather or not he should stay or go. Maybe the creature could show him the way out of the woods… that is if he would. Rosebud looked up from hearing the other arguing with him self in mid-frustration. Wonder if he's thinking what I'm thinking. He stood staring again as the other made up his mind and faced him.

"I demand an explanation as to why you're in our territory" whoa he didn't expected to see that coming. Such fire from a cute male—wait wait bad thoughts bad thoughts!

"I uh…I was visiting some friends, till I heard um you signing so I made my way here to… get lost."

"…"

"…"

How pathetic both wanted to say, but Cecil took it for now. Well he had no choice but to take the human with him until morning come…or make that the next day- Dam that human and his god like body! Cecil huffed cutely and dived into the water, startling the human in the process. Frioniel saw a shadow coming closer until the merman broke the surface. He crouched down almost to eye level with the other. He was beautiful when this close to contact. He was surprised when the male offered his hade to shake.

"My name is Cecil. It's a pleasure to meet you." That voice was like music to his ears, fighting the urge to just pounce the boy right now he clasped the others hand in a mid shake. Both gasp in their minds as a jolt set aflame in their veins. A warm tingling sensation formed in the pit of their stomachs before it dove downwards between their legs. Pushing away the feeling Frioniel gave off his winning smile.

"Such a lovely name to hear, I'm Frioniel." Hearing that made Cecil moan in want, luckily he regained his composer…somewhat. Well it wasn't his fault the guy was extremely delicious this close! Breathe in…and out…not working. Now all Cecil needed to do was how to bring the human with him. The other route was guarded and it would take a three day hike from here. His only choice was to swim there… With his mind set the merman swam a bit far, gesturing for the other to come.

"Since you cannot go back until dawn, I suggest you follow me…that is, if you can swim." He voice softly. Smirking when the look of shock and mid anger mingled in the sliver man face as he silently watched if the human would follow…or do something than to stand like a fool.

Curious eyes follow the males movements as he dove underwater, gaze casting downwards as the silver haired man broke the surface. He stopped himself from brushing his fingertips of the face in front of him. Once both were ready he turned around to dive again when something in mind told him he forgot something…

Eh… aren't you gonna give him the jewel for better breathing?

"Oh! I almost forgot that" Silly Cecil…how naive you are. Turning back he plucked a bead from his hair, giving off a few silent words he covered the gem and place it upon Frioniels chest.

Rosebud felt a jolt before it evaporated leaving nothing but warmth spreading all over his body. Unconsciously he gently cupped the little ones hands, feeling the smooth softness brought upon his hands. Both gazed into each others eyes seeing mixed emotions across the intense stare. Cecil was the first to break the gaze blushing ten shades of red, he murmured Frioniel to follow before he was the only living thing in the now empty area.

Minutes ticked by the silvered hairs mind wondering if he should actually follow the boy. He was brought back to reality when Cecil popped out of nowhere wearing a pout that could bring any man to his feet…..I mean fins- to his fins…moving on.

"Aren't you coming?" the lavender haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side cutely, also making the other blush.

"Ah y-yes I'm coming"….boy did that sounded wrong in his mind. He didn't saw the glint in Cecil's eye and was startled when the younger one dragged down below- Eh?

"Lets hurry then!" Cecil chirped with a smile. Everything went too quickly for Frioniel. Blurry images of blues and greens mingled together as the dove deeper into the depths. What was the being doing! Killing him by sending him to his watery grave? The pressure was too much for poor rosebud, instead of gasping for air he swallowed pure water as it filled lungs burning them at the same time. All he know was that he was breathing fine as if the water was actually air and the worried look from the angel before everything went dark.

* * *

Devilokami: No people Frioniel isn't dead just knocked oit! sheesh relax, haven't you read other stories that takes time for a person to breathe underwater by magic or something like that. Anyway chapter three make take awhile since I promise to creating other stories. So those who love my story thank you and r&r with love...for the haters...the back button is at the upper left to leave. Again thank you!


End file.
